


Succubus

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 14:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: What happens if the succubus managed to get control of Beau?





	Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? And if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

After Caleb turned on them, throwing a fireball and almost killing her, Jester kept an eye on everyone in the Nein.

 

This wasn't Caleb, Caleb would never hurt them so she knew something was off.

 

She spotted something different with Beau immediately.

 

They were face to face with the manticore when Beau just dropped her guard, an entirely un-Beau thing to do, so it caught Jester’s attention.

 

“Beau?” Jester questioned unsurely.

 

Beau blinked, turning to Jester and offering her a little smile, but there was something in it that was entirely un-Beau-like.

 

Jester started to panic, Yasha was under whatever spell was happening, so was Beau, Caleb was dying, Jester was pretty close herself, and the rest of the Nein were looking worse for wear.

 

Fjord was trying to break Yasha out of the spell, which prompted Beau to direct her attention to him in an attempt to stop him.

 

It was then that Jester seen them, the two spirits hiding in the corner.

 

“Fjord,” She called, and her glanced over at her, briefly looking at Beau. Jester pointed at the spirits, then to Beau and Yasha.

 

Fjord’s eyes widened just before Beau’s and connected with his jaw.

 

“Take care of the manticore, I will get them back.” Fjord ordered, and she turned to the Manticore, Nott coming up alongside her.

 

Once the creature was down Jester turned her attention to the succubus, striking it was guiding bolt. The spirit shook it off and glared at her, pointing toward her.

 

Jester looked over at Beau just as she snapped around, her eyes emotionless as she stalked toward Jester.

 

“Beau, we are all really hurt, I don't want to hurt you.” Jester held up her hands as she stepped back. “Please, Beau, it's me, Jester.”

 

Nothing.

 

Beau sprinted forward in her haste, her forearm finding Jester’s throat as she pushed her against the wall.

 

Jester just barely avoiding the fist coming at her face, but there was a sickening crunch beside her ear and Jester hoped that it was the wall and not Beau’s hand.

 

“Don't make me hurt you, Beau.” Jester begged, but there was nothing behind Beau’s eyes but anger. Anger directed at Jester.

 

Jester dodged the next punch, pressing her palm against Beau stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, Beau.” She whispered, before releasing the weakest guiding bolt she could, sending Beau flying through the air, landing a few feet away.

 

Jester stared wide-eyed for a second before rushing to Beau’s side. “Beau? Please don't be dead.”

 

She turned Beau onto her back, and for a second there was something there, recognition, pain, but then her eyes went hard again.

 

“You leave my friend alone,” Jester warned, pointing at the succubus.

 

The succubus smirked, and curled her finger.

 

Beau was up in a flash, landing blow after blow, and Jester could only take the punching, only managing to get her shield up in front of a few.

 

“Fjord,” She called, panicked. “I don't want to hit her again, I'm scared I might kill her.”

 

“Little busy, Jester.” he called back, and there was a loud screech of metal on metal.

 

“Beau, please.” Jester begged, Beau’s first cracking her in the face, bursting her lip.

 

Jester stumbled, almost dropping to her knee, but she held strong, lifting her eyes to Beau to was advancing on her, pure hatred in her eyes.

 

And Jester done the only thing she could think of; she grabbed Beau’s cheeks and kissed her before she could get a hit in.

 

Beau stiffened, then her arms went limp by her side, then they slowly slid over Jester’s hips to her back, pulling her in as close as possible.

 

When Jester pulled back Beau was staring at her with tearful eyes. “Jessie,” She whispered, tentatively touching Jester’s lips. “I'm sorry.

 

“You always have had a soft spot for pretty women, and she took advantage of that.” Jester pointed to the spirit, and that hatred was back in Beau's eyes, but this time directed to the succubus.

 

They won, eventually, but Caduceus was dead, then he wasn't, but everyone was exhausted.

 

They all just sat in silent in Caleb’s bubble, taking in the fact that everyone had almost died at one point during that fight.

 

Beau, Yasha and Caleb wrestling with the fact they _hurt_ people they loved.

 

Jester was the last one awake, alternating between each of her friends, just staring at them, their faces, their chests as they rose rhythmically, making sure they were still alive.

 

She was watching Beau, when her hand twitched, then her chest starting rising quickly, and Jester knew she was dreaming.

 

“No, I- no.” Beau whispered, before startling awake.

 

Jester was by her side in seconds, holding her face in her hands when Beau looked around wildly.

 

“You're safe, Beau,” Jester assured, and Beau’s eyes snapped to her, damp and full of pain.

 

“Jester,” She breathed, and Jester pulled her in, reclining them back onto the stone. “I'm so sorry, Jester.”

 

“It wasn't your fault,” Jester rubbed Beau’s back.

 

“She made me believe things that weren't true.” Beau whispered. “She made me think you guys were like my father, that you had turned against me, that all you wanted to do was hurt me.”

 

“Never, Beau.”

 

Beau sighed. “Darion told me not to get too close.”

 

Something in Jester’s chest pulled.

 

“But I don't know how to live like that, I have _tried.”_ Beau said. “Maybe I'm not good enough for Cobalt.”

 

“You are more than good enough.” Jester disagreed. “You are _amazing,_ Beau. And caring isn't a weakness, it is your greatest strength.”

 

“Everyone almost died tonight.” Beau whispered.

 

“One of us did,” Jester’s eyes moved to Caduceus, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his ear twitching whenever Nott breathed out onto it.

 

“Yeah,” Beau breathed. “Seeing him lying there, it just reminded me of Molly.”

 

“You have never talked about that,”

 

“And you have never talked about the kidnapping.” Beau shot back. “I suppose we are all pretty good at keeping things bottled up.”

 

“One day it is going to get too much, one of us are gonna snap.”

 

Beau hummed, situating her head a little more comfortable on Jester’s chest, her hand resting on her tummy.

 

They were silent for a few minutes. “You kissed me.”

 

Jester’s lips hooked up into a little smile. “I did.”

 

Beau nodded, “Why?”

 

“You were punching me,” Jester reasoned, a disappointed little ‘oh’ escaping Beau’s lips. “Also, _maybe_ , I have wanted to kiss you since that night on the boat. Maybe.”

 

Beau frowned. “Really?”

 

“You are very, very pretty, Beau, I noticed that from the beginning. But I thought I was supposed to like Fjord. He is super nice and _super_ handsome.”

 

“You do, don't you? Like Fjord.”

 

“Not like _like.”_ Jester disagreed _._ “I felt like I had to, to get a love story like in all the books I have read. But that night on the boat I kind of _maybe_ , figured out that I didn't just feel friendly feelings for you like I have for Nott or Caleb.”

 

“Oh,”

 

“And it's okay if you don't feel that same, I understand, you like Yasha. And you have _so_ many beautiful women who want to sleep with you.”

 

“I do,”

 

“I know, I have seen how women look at you.”

 

“What?” Beau frowned, lifting her head to look at Jester. “No, not the women thing. The feelings for you thing.”

 

That surprised Jester. “Oh, okay.” she beamed. “That's so great! It would have _really_ sucked if you didn't.”

 

Beau smiled softly down at her. “We should talk more about this, but not tonight.”

 

Jester nodded quickly. “Cool, cool, cool.” she said, suddenly a little flustered, like she had been when Beau had winked at her and blew her a kiss.

 

“Just so you know, Jessie,” Beau said quietly. “You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

 

Jester got all bashful, tucking her chin against her chest as she scoffed. “Beau,” She sing-songed, gently pushing her shoulder.

 

“We should sleep,” Beau said. “There is going to be _a lot_ to unpack tomorrow.”

 

“Everyone is going to be so sad.”

 

“Yeah,” Beau scoffed, her eyes lifting to Caduceus. “And then some.”

 

“Beau?” Jester requested, prompting Beau to look back at her. “Can you kiss me?”

 

A little smile tugged on her lips, and she nodded a little, lowering her lips to Jester’s.

 

Jester’s tail swished, narrowly missing Yasha, before it touched Beau’s lower back.

 

“I have never been with someone with a tail before,” Beau whisperer against her lips.

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“No, of course not,” Beau assured quickly. “It is very cute, _you_ are very cute.”

 

Jester giggled. “Beau,” She gently tickled Beau’s jaw. “Are you secretly in love with me?”

 

Beau laughed, her head ducking, before bobbing lightly. “I don't think it's so secret anymore.”

 

Jester smiled. “Goodnight, Beau.”

 

Beau settled back against her chest, arm draped over her stomach. “G’night, Jessie.”


End file.
